Lore
The world has collapsed under the tank treads of the Iron Order. As a Commander in the Resistance, you are Earth’s last hope to restore glory and peace! The Disaster that Changed the World In January 1919, during the aftermath of World War I, a large meteorite exploded above Earth without warning. The atomic bomb-like explosion killed thousands instantly, and the gigantic dust cloud that followed created a volcanic winter that lasted well into the summer months. Temperatures dropped, the ground froze, and crops wilted. The ensuing famine brought the world to its knees. World and political leaders gathered for a global summit that autumn in Paris, with the goal of drafting a food plan to sustain the world until next year. Jasper Reese, a decorated WWI veteran, led the several hundred soldiers guarding the summit. Everything went smoothly until midday, when a small band of uniformed guards with strange guns burst into the summit chambers. They declared themselves the Iron Order, the new leaders of the world, then fired upon the summit members. The Iron Order slaughtered everyone inside. Reese could not save them, and in fact, many of his own soldiers died in the ensuing battle. The Rise of the Iron Order World order crumbled with all major world leaders dead. The skies cleared in 1920, but the damage was done. Governments around the globe collapsed, leaving behind pockets of tribes and nation-states. The Iron Order took advantage of the chaos by forcing these disjointed groups to join them, demanding complete loyalty to their cause of One World, One Nation. Those who disobeyed were executed. Only a handful of minor factions - including the Dune Raiders, Ardent Legion, and New Militia - managed to hold onto their own land, resources, and people separate from the Iron Order. The Birth of the Resistance Twenty years have passed since the meteor exploded over the world. Jasper Reese hasn’t sat idly by. Starting with his former war buddies, the Resistance has grown to encompass many people who experienced great loss at the hands of the Iron Order. Even minor faction Heroes joined the fray, despite their nations’ resolution to stay out of the conflict. In twenty years of fighting, Reese has seen every possible human horror, but he will give his dying breath to taking down the Iron Order. But the Iron Order is always one step ahead. The Resistance cannot match the destructive power of the Iron Order’s energy-blasting weapons. Even worse, with botched missions and backstabbing, it’s obvious the Iron Order has planted double agents within the Resistance. It’s time to clean house, starting with new Commander recruits. Resistance NPCs Jasper Reese Jasper Reese is the Leader of the Resistance. Reese grew up poor in New York City in the late 1800s, the son of immigrants. When America entered World War I in 1917, Reese felt a civic duty to volunteer, despite his wife Anna’s objections. The Army sent him straight to the trenches. Through his take-charge attitude, concern for fellow enlistees, and decisive strategic skills, he earned many accolades and became a colonel by the end of the war. Anna urged Reese to come home after World War I ended, but Reese promised his last duty would be to guard the politicians at the World Summit. After the Iron Order attack, major cities around the world rioted. Looters murdered Anna at her church during a break-in. Reese would not learn of her death for several months until he made his way back to the city. Reese will give his dying breath to destroy the Iron Order. Smoke and Mirror Smoke and Mirror are a brother and sister duo, the highest ranking intelligence officers within the Resistance. Reese rescued them both as orphan kids after the Iron Order decimated their hometown. Smoke is best known for his interrogation skills, while Mirror often infiltrates Iron Order operations as a double agent. Iron Order NPCs The Crow The Crow is an Iron Order leader with a vast network of spies. He’s best known for infiltrating enemy bases and co-opting the locals with lies and persuasion, but no ones ever seen him face to face. When that fails, he tortures and executes innocent civilians to get what he wants. The Crow is on Jasper Reese’s top ten “Most Wanted” list. The Eyes The Eyes are an elite force of sadistic soldiers whose job is to beat civilians into obeying the Iron Order. They use public displays of violence to force their subjects to follow their commands. A symbol of civilian oppression in the Iron Order era, The Eyes live by their motto, “We are always watching you.” Category:Lore